Doctoring the Doctor
by Sonic Jules
Summary: The Doctor and Donna travel to Messesta Nine unexpectedly, finding a mysterious metallic box and possible trouble for the Time Lord.
1. Why Not Just Leave?

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant to the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**.**

**A/N 1:** As always, a special thanks to my friend and beta, Catharticone, who makes this look readable and understandable all too easily. She should be the one writing!

**.**

**A/N 2:** This story was inspired by my friend Laura, who asked for a 'hurt the Doctor more than the companion' story, and I couldn't resist. I hope I've done her wishes justice. :o)

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Why Not Just Leave?**

**.**

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS as Donna walked out in front of him, her gaze lingering on the ominous clouds and gray skies, stretching as far as the eye could see. The land was like pictures she'd seen of the desert, barren hills of dry dirt without the heat one would expect from such a view. Placing her hands on her hips as the Time Lord stepped up beside her, she turned toward him.

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?"

The Doctor looked at his traveling companion as if she'd spoken an unknown language. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, you should. How hard can it be to steer the TARDIS to my home for a quick visit? Where are we, anyway?" Donna looked around at the gloomy landscape, her frown deepening.

"Looks like Messesta Nine, though I can't imagine why the ship would bring us here," the Time Lord said wistfully, turning around as he took in their surroundings.

"Oh, that's right. Blame the poor time traveling machine. Certainly not the pilots' fault, is it?"

"I'll have you know I set the coordinates perfectly - as I always do. Sometimes the old girl just likes taking a detour."

"You call this a detour? Seems more like a breakdown to me."

"There's nothing wrong with the ship."

"He says, after landing on the wrong planet. Nope. Nothing tort with it at all. Perfect, even," Donna spoke sarcastically.

"Well, we might as well take a look around, don't you think? See what there is to see and all that," the Doctor suggested.

"Why not just leave, instead?" Donna replied cheekily.

"Well, if there really was something wrong with the TARDIS, though I'm not saying there is, but if there were, maybe we should look around for a bit and let her rest. I'm sure by the time we returned she'd be feeling much better - if she was ill to begin with."

Donna rolled her eyes at his wayward logic. "Fine. But then you're taking me home - right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," the Time Lord beamed, proud to have won her over, somewhat. "Let's go over there." He pointed toward what looked to be a large mountain of rocks. "We should be able to view most everything, seeing as most of this area is flat."

"Yeah. All right," she answered him with a nod. "The sooner we explore, the sooner I get to see Mum and Gramps. I'm learnin', see. Figurin' out the way to get things done quickest, I am. There's no talkin' you out of somethin' once it's stuck in that thick skull of yours. But if I appease you just a bit, I might be able to do what I want after."

**O**o**O**

The Doctor kept his head up and his eyes looking all around while Donna had seen enough of the gray skies and land and simply watched the steps she took, her head down. As the Time Lord began to explain the different types of rocks they passed and their similarities to those on Earth, Donna stopped. Amongst all the blah she saw something shiny.

"Donna? You all right?"

"Yeah, but what's that?" She pointed toward a small, slick looking box which seemed very much out of place.

"Hmm, I can't believe I didn't see that before now. Good catch," the Doctor exclaimed with an air of excitement in his voice. He and Donna walked over to the pile of rocks where the metallic container was nestled.

Picking up a few rocks and setting them aside, the Time Lord lifted the incongruous square from the sand it was seated in and held it up for both him and Donna to see.

It had iridescent and reflective properties, each side looking shiny and smooth, but textured as well. The Doctor twirled it carefully as he held it, gently turning it all around within his grasp. Even though there was no sunshine forthcoming from the clouds, the small chest - no larger than a hardback book - seemed to glitter and glow with its own light.

"It's beautiful," Donna said admirably. "What is it?"

"Not sure," the Doctor answered, holding the strange object with one hand while retrieving his glasses with the other. "Some sort of artifact, though I don't think it's from this planet. It was obviously buried here some time ago. I'd say the wind storms eventually uncovered it." He tilted the box until he could see the bottom after putting his specs on. "There's an inscription written here," he stated.

"Yeah? What's it say?" Donna asked, squinting to see what he focused on.

His face wrinkled in confusion. "This side down."

"Get out!" Donna said, watching the Time Lord.

"No, really. It does. See?" He held it out for her to look out. Donna shook her head.

"Well?"

"Well what?" the Doctor asked.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she asked impatiently.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued...._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	2. Choices

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter one..._**

_"It's beautiful," Donna said admirably. "What is it?"_

_"Not sure," the Doctor answered, holding the strange object with one hand while retrieving his glasses with the other. "Some sort of artifact, though I don't think it's from this planet. It was obviously buried here some time ago. I'd say the wind storms eventually uncovered it." He tilted the box until he could see the bottom after putting his specs on. "There's an inscription written here," he stated._

_"Yeah? What's it say?" Donna asked, squinting to see what he focused on._

_His face wrinkled in confusion. "This side down."_

_"Get out!" Donna said, watching the Time Lord._

_"No, really. It does. See?" He held it out for her to look out. Donna shook her head._

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?" the Doctor asked._

_"Aren't you going to open it?" she asked impatiently._

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Choices**

**.**

The Time Lord looked at Donna then looked back to the artifact several times. Finally he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Clicking on the device, he scanned the box for a few moments. When he shut it off, he still looked at the object warily.

"What's that sonic thingie of yours say about it?" Donna asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, actually."

"Nothing? It's empty?"

"Oh, I didn't say that," the Doctor shook his head. "Alien technology," he said, one hand holding the box while he used the other to point at it.

Donna pointed her index finger at him. "Alien," she stated sarcastically. "So?"

"Could be a Pandora's Box, so to speak," he replied with a mysterious tone. He stared at Donna for a moment, then a wide smile spread slowly on his face. "Let's find out!"

Donna smiled, too. "All right," she agreed. She scooted in right beside him, her curiosity clear as she watched his hand reach for the small clasp.

Slowly - too slowly as far as his companion was concerned - the Doctor flipped the gold colored handle upward, then held onto it as he pulled the top up.

From within the container a puff of dust exhaled like a sigh, instantly covering both the Doctor and Donna's faces in a light, golden shimmer.

Sputtering a bit as they wiped their skin, the Doctor sneezed twice. Still eager to see the contents within their newly found dusty treasure, however, they looked inside the receptacle.

"How disappointin'," Donna spoke a bit sadly. "I can't believe there was nothin' but dust in that thing. Still though, the container's pretty. Can I have it?"

"Hmm?" the Time Lord hummed distractedly. Like flipping a switch however, he turned toward his companion. "Strange that."

"What? Me wantin' the little box is strange?"

"No, not in the least. But what is odd is the fact that someone went to a bit of trouble hiding it here. Why would they do that? Why would someone go to such lengths to hide an empty container?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's magical or somethin'. Or maybe the dust inside it is - oh!" Her face suddenly showed her disgust. "Eww! You don't think that was someone's remains in there, do you? Oi!" Donna exclaimed, lifting her blouse and wiping her face vigorously with the cloth.

"No, I don't think that was it," the Time Lord reassured her. Donna watched in abject horror as he wiped his right index finger across his cheek then placed the digit in his mouth. "Nope, not the ashes of anything dead," he said with confidence. "In fact, the dust almost tastes ... familiar."

Donna blanched. "So what exactly is it, then?" she asked, her face still wrinkled in disgust at his actions.

"I don't know." The Doctor stared at her for a minute as he placed the box back on the ground, then suddenly grasped her head within his hands. "Donna!"

"What? _What?!_" she replied, suddenly worried that perhaps she was growing purple spots on her flesh.

"I think you should sit down," he said gently, causing Donna to believe those purple spots may be growing orange spots on top of them. Or perhaps they were getting lumpy and bumpy...

She sat on the ground at his insistence. Immediately Donna raised her hands to her face, feeling for anomalies. "What's wrong? What's happenin' to me?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I don't know - tell me what's going on - what are you feeling?" the Time Lord asked with concern.

"I don't feel anythin'. What do you see? What is it, Doctor?" Her panic was increasing.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? _Nothing??_ Then why'd you have me sit down all of a sudden?" Now Donna's panic was turning to anger.

"Oh, I was a little concerned, that's all. Normally alien materials affect you lot, and a mysterious puff of dust is usually something to worry about. Are you all right?"

Donna stood back up suddenly, wiping the dry soil from the seat of her trousers. "Nothin's wrong with me, you git," she exclaimed, slapping away the hand he offered to help her remove the dirt.

"Good," the Doctor said with a nod. "Excitement's over. Let's head up to the top of that mountain then. See if anything is going on around here at all."

His companion eyed him warily for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

When the Doctor began walking, however, Donna couldn't stop wondering if perhaps something was wrong with _him_. He looked rather pale...

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued...._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	3. Onward, Upward, and Downward

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter two..._**

_"I don't feel anythin'. What do you see? What is it, Doctor?" Her panic was increasing._

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing? Nothing?? Then why'd you have me sit down all of a sudden?" Now Donna's panic was turning to anger._

_"Oh, I was a little concerned, that's all. Normally alien materials affect you lot, and a mysterious puff of dust is usually something to worry about. Are you all right?"_

_Donna stood back up suddenly, wiping the dry soil from the seat of her trousers. "Nothin's wrong with me, you git," she exclaimed, slapping away the hand he offered to help her remove the dirt._

_"Good," the Doctor said with a nod. "Excitement's over. Let's head up to the top of that mountain then. See if anything is going on around here at all."_

_His companion eyed him warily for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay."_

_When the Doctor began walking, however, Donna couldn't stop wondering if perhaps something was wrong with him. He looked rather pale..._

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Onward, Upward, and Downward**

**.**

They climbed the rocks energetically - the Doctor eager to explore and Donna anxious to get it over with.

The Time Lord sneezed twice during their ascent, and more than once Donna thought about mentioning how his great physiology was slipping, but kept her mouth shut. Knowing him, he'd stop just to explain how superior his Time Lord body was compared to hers - a mere human, after all - and she simply wasn't in the mood. Keeping her silence meant finishing this climb in a timely manner then returning to the ship. Getting back to the ship meant seeing her mum and granddad, and that was her goal. No distractions for him, then.

When they finally reached the tallest peak, each stopped and looked around. As the Doctor had speculated, they could see for miles and miles. Still though, there was nothing to observe, just plains and dirt and more gray than she'd ever imagined viewing on one planet. It was the epitome of boring as far as Donna was concerned.

"Oi, I think I broke a nail," she complained, looking at her left index finger.

"Good thing we won't be needing a super-temp today then, yes?" The Doctor grinned. He pulled out his glasses and grabbed her finger, looking the digit over carefully. "Nothing broken, other than the nail, of course."

Donna yanked her hand back from his grip. "Yeah, think I already mentioned that." She looked around. "Seen enough yet?"

The Time Lord regarded her oddly for a half a second before sneezing again. Then his arms flailed out sideways, waving in the air in his effort to maintain his balance. Donna looked at him in sudden horror, screaming his name as she realized he was falling backwards. She reached for him, her hand grasping the sleeve of his jacket, which ripped as his body continued its descent.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled, watching as his frail little body seemed to bounce off of the rocks while he continued to plummet.

"Doctor! she sharply cried, already moving downward as fast as she could, slipping on the rocks, falling and banging herself against the hard surfaces as she went. But she didn't feel it - didn't sense the harshness of the impacts. Donna Noble continued to follow him down, shouting his name as she went.

Half running, half sliding down, she finally reached the bottom of the rock mountain, continuing to call out to the Time Lord so loudly that she was already growing hoarse. She ran around boulders and stumps of dead trees, looking for her traveling companion as she continued to holler his name. When she finally found him, however, she fell silent.

The Doctor was lying on his back unconscious, which Donna felt was a good thing, considering the bruises and bloody injuries she could clearly see. Dropping down beside him, she placed her head over his chest, listening for any signs of life. Hearing the beating of his hearts, she slumped against him for a moment, clearly surprised he had survived the fall.

Sitting above him again, she cupped his face. "Doctor?" she whispered. "What do I do?"

He didn't answer her, of course. "Right then. Suppose I'm on my own here, yeah?"

Shaky fingertips began feeling first one arm from shoulder to fingertips, then the other from hand to collarbone. Donna began feeling her way around his ribs, down to his hips, then down each leg.

"It's not exactly like I know what I'm doin', you know. I've seen 'em all do this on the telly, so I thought... Well, it doesn't matter what I'm thinkin', does it?" Donna took a deep breath. "I don't feel any broken bones - at least none of 'em are stickin' out where I can detect 'em, anyway." She sobbed but quickly tamped down her growing hysteria, controlling herself as she looked around. "Well, no sense in us just sittin' 'round here, is there. Best we go to the ship, Doctor, and see what I can find to get you mended and on your feet again."

Donna stood and wiped her hands on her jeans, oblivious to the blood streaking across the cloth. Planting her feet behind the Doctor's shoulders, she reached beneath his arms and pulled. Six seconds later she was on the ground.

"Oi! What the hell've you been eatin' lately, bricks?" She stood and pushed up the sleeves on her blouse, then reached for him again. Donna groaned from the exertion, but held on tight, dragging the Time Lord back toward the TARDIS, inch by agonizing inch.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued...._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	4. Pain Not Distracting

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter three..._**

_"It's not exactly like I know what I'm doin', you know. I've seen 'em all do this on the telly, so I thought... Well, it doesn't matter what I'm thinkin', does it?" Donna took a deep breath. "I don't feel any broken bones - at least none of 'em are stickin' out where I can detect 'em, anyway," she sobbed but quickly controlled herself as she looked around. "Well, no sense in us just sittin' 'round here, is there. Best get you to the ship then, Doctor, and see what I can find to get you mended and on your feet again."_

_Donna stood and wiped her hands on her jeans, oblivious to the blood streaking across the cloth. Planting her feet behind the Doctor's shoulders, she reached beneath his arms and pulled. Six seconds later she was on the ground._

_"Oi! What the hell've you been eatin' lately, bricks?" She stood up and pushed up the sleeves on her blouse, then reached for him again. Donna groaned from the exertion, but held on tight, dragging the Time Lord back toward the TARDIS, inch by agonizing inch_.

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Pain Not Distracting**

**.**

When Donna had finally dragged the Doctor back inside the ship, she laid him down on the grating and then promptly collapsed beside him.

"Blimey, you weigh a ton. How can someone as scrawny as you are be so damned heavy?" she asked. She began breathing heavily as her vision swam before her.

She placed a hand to her chest and closed her eyes, willing the sudden dizziness to vanish.

Donna was unconscious mere moments later.

**O**o**O**

When Donna woke up, she began groaning. What exactly had she been drinking the night before? Her hands went to her forehead as she clenched her eyes closed tightly. Where the hell had she been, anyway? She could sense that she wasn't in her room, and obviously wasn't even in her bed - or any bed, for that matter - and ... And...

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling until the coral pillars began to come into focus. She was in the TARDIS, and the Doctor -

"Doctor!"

Donna rolled over, and her nose landed on the Time Lord's cheek. "Doctor!" she screamed at his face. His eyes did not open. Roughly she pulled herself up to sit beside him, moaning at the movement, but concentrating only on the unconscious man now below her and not the pain her actions caused.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep - I mean, I don't remember - I don't know why..." Donna took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter, yeah? All that matters is gettin' you better." She stood up painfully - this time not uttering a sound - and reached for the Doctor. Determination visible on her face, she began pulling him deeper into the ship.

**O**o**O**

Donna Noble stood over the Time Lord, looking sadly at his unconscious form on the floor of the Infirmary. She'd gotten him this far - away from the mountain, down to the ship, and now into the medical room that he'd shown her before. Remembering the pain of that old injury, she winced at the thought. The Doctor's touch, though, had been gentle as he fixed the cut on her lip and assuaged the pain. She had thought she'd feel pain, but instead only felt comforted while he talked and mended her. Donna only hoped she could be half as good to him as he'd been with her.

She bent down beside him. "Doctor? I'm gonna have to get you up on that examination couch. I mean, I can't just leave you lying there on the floor like that, now can I? Thing is, it's not gonna be pretty. You're ten times heavier than you look, and I know you're not askin'. I'm just sayin'." Donna sighed. "Things could be a lot simpler if you'd just wake up now. Doctor?"

The Time Lord remained eerily quiet.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you, Spaceman."

Getting down on her knees, Donna pulled the Time Lord forward until his was sitting up, albeit leaning into her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around the upper portion of his waist, she maneuvered herself awkwardly until she was squatting, feet planted firmly on the floor. She began rising, almost screaming at the agony lifting his weight caused her.

Everything hurt, but it didn't matter to Donna. Her aches were insignificant compared to the Time Lord's, because she'd been the cause of his pain. Guilt ran through her like cold water, jolting her into action as she lifted herself to stand and placed the Doctor's torso on the exam table.

If only she'd caught his hand, instead of the flimsy sleeve of his suit jacket. If only she'd been able to think instead of gawking at him, her shock rendering her useless as he fell.

Donna lifted his legs until she had him stretched out across the gurney. Only when she'd pulled the light blanket up to his waist did she allow a sob to escape her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Donna whispered.

Wearily, Donna went to the cabinets and began looking around, searching for towels and bandages and antiseptic. She readily found everything she thought she needed, and wondered if perhaps the Doctor's wonderful ship was helping her.

Of course if the ship could assist, she would. Donna realized that the TARDIS would do anything for the Time Lord, just as he would for her. That thought comforted her.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued...._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	5. Becoming Aware

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**A/N:** FFnet had difficulties over the weekend, and though most things seem to be fixed, I'm still unable to send out replies to your reviews at this time. Please don't think that I'm ignoring you - I really appreciate your taking the time to let me know your opinions on these chapters, and I will respond to them as soon as they let me.

:o)

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter four..._**

_Donna lifted his legs until she had him stretched out across the gurney. Only when she'd pulled the light blanket up to his waist did she allow a sob to escape her lips._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Donna whispered._

_Wearily, Donna went to the cabinets and began looking around, searching for towels and bandages and antiseptic. She readily found everything she thought she needed, and wondered if perhaps the Doctor's wonderful ship was helping her._

_Of course if the ship could assist, she would. Donna realized that the TARDIS would do anything for the Time Lord, just as he would for her. That thought comforted her._

**_._**

**Chapter Five:**

**Becoming Aware**

**.**

Finding a large stainless steel bowl beside the sink, Donna again felt grateful toward the ship. She filled it with warm water and set it on a trolley beside her, along with the items she'd found, then wheeled it over to where the Doctor lay, still unconscious.

Dipping a flannel into the water, she began cleaning the blood from Doctor's face, where the most obvious injuries were revealed.

"S'pose it's true what they say about head wounds, yeah? There's lots of blood here, but the cuts are small. Leave it to you to exaggerate," Donna said with a small grin. She then frowned. "Still, there's so much of it. I'm going to have to cut some of your clothes away to get to the rest of your injuries, all right?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. Instead Donna turned away from the Doctor and walked back to the cabinets. She found a pair of scissors in the first drawer she pulled open.

When Donna returned to her 'patient', she looked at him briefly before starting her next task. Taking a deep breath, she began cutting his suit jacket away, then the shirt he wore. Again, there was so much blood. It had dried somewhat and was sticking his clothes to his skin. She began cleaning it away automatically, concentrating on her task.

"You're quite the bleeder, you are," she said, bandaging the wounds she'd tended to. "All that blood and such tiny little injuries. I'd be willing to bet a small paper cut could do you in."

She realized her words and suddenly gasped. "Sorry. Didn't mean that the way it sounded." She sniffled then tilted her head up, regaining her composure once more. "Best check the rest of you. Mustn't neglect those chicken legs of yours, yeah?"

Donna cut the pants right off of him, removing his trainers and socks and leaving him clad only in plain blue boxers. She cleaned and bandaged the remaining wounds she found, and even found the strength to roll him onto his side so she could tend to the injuries on his back. Donna was determined to be thorough, because she didn't know what else she could do.

Covering him up to his shoulders with a couple of thick blankets, the Time Lord's companion looked him over carefully. It was obvious that she was going to need to sit down soon; her vision was playing tricks on her as she looked at his cleaned face, barely able to make out the injuries she'd tended to earlier.

Removing the stainless steel bowl now half filled with deep orange water and the many cloths and clothes stained with his blood, Donna put them beside the sink and filled a glass beside it with water. Setting the glass where the other items had been on the trolley, she scooted it beside the Time Lord then walked over to the other exam table near the furthest wall.

Completely exhausted now, Donna crawled up on the small bed and knew no more.

**O**o**O**

Beneath his eyelids, the Doctor began seeing flashes of gold. Like a light switch being turned on and off, the Time Lord saw bright, sparkly gold flickers, then nothing.

His fingers began twitching and then his toes as his senses began functioning again. His limbs were a bit stiff, so he supposed something had happened and he had been injured. Abruptly his eyes opened wide and he drew in a deep breath of air.

The Doctor looked around. He was in the TARDIS, and if he wasn't mistaken, he was in the Infirmary. Suddenly he sat up. He was definitely in the medical room. Problem was, he didn't remember arriving here.

The blankets fell to his waist and he raised a hand to his chest automatically, feeling the bare skin beneath his fingertips. As he ran his fingers absently over his thorax, he felt something odd and looked down. Bandages. Obviously someone had brought him here and taken care of him, and there was only one other person to do that.

The Time Lord jumped off of the examination couch, feeling the cold floor beneath his feet, and looked down at himself once more. Well, at least he still wore his boxers. Not that it mattered, however. If he were in need of necessary treatment it wouldn't bother him in the least if he were starkers. His trainers would've been nice, however.

Wrapping one of the blankets around himself like a toga, the Doctor turned, spotting the woman who had obviously taken care of him. Donna was lying on her side on the gurney by the wall. He grinned at the sight of his friend, but the small smile fell when he noticed the blood staining her jeans and blouse, and the contusions peppering her skin.

"Donna?"

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	6. Hello!

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter five..._**

_The Doctor looked around. He was in the TARDIS, and if he wasn't mistaken, he was in the Infirmary. Suddenly he sat up. He was definitely in the medical room. Problem was, he didn't remember arriving here._

_The blankets fell to his waist and he raised a hand to his chest automatically, feeling the bare skin beneath his fingertips. As he ran his fingers absently over his thorax, he felt something odd and looked down. Bandages. Obviously someone brought him here and taken care of him, and there was only one other person to do that._

_The Time Lord jumped off of the examination couch, feeling the cold floor beneath his feet and looked down at himself once more. Well, at least he still wore his boxers. Not that it mattered, however. If he were in need of necessary treatment it wouldn't bother him in the least if he were starkers. His trainers would've been nice, however._

_Wrapping one of the blankets around himself like a toga, the Doctor turned, spotting the woman who had obviously taken care of him. Donna was lying on her side on the gurney by the wall. He grinned at the sight of his friend, but the small smile fell when he noticed the blood staining her jeans and blouse, and the contusions peppering her skin._

_"Donna?"_

**.**

**Chapter Six:**

**Hello!**

**.**

A bright flash of golden light blinded the Doctor for a moment, and he blinked several times until he was able to focus again. Even though he'd called to her, Donna hadn't seemed to move. He called her name again - louder this time - ignoring the flashes sporadically happening within his vision.

Walking over to the gurney, the first thing the Time Lord noticed was the swollen haemotoma on Donna's left cheek, very close to her temple. She'd obviously hit her head, and judging from the scrapes and bruises visible to him, he realized that she'd taken quite a fall. Perhaps he did as well. Maybe that's why he awoke in the Infirmary...

Another glint of bright gold surged before his eyes, and the Doctor remembered the rock mountain on Messesta Nine. They'd climbed up the mountainous formation to look at the land and apparently they'd both fallen down somehow.

"Donna," the Time Lord spoke again as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. When she didn't respond he automatically reached for his sonic screwdriver, then realized he wasn't wearing his pin striped jacket. That was rather awkward.

Still, he was in the Infirmary with all the equipment he would need to help his companion.

Turning around, he headed toward the other side of the room where the cabinets were. Once there he gathered a few tools, but suddenly stopped. Another spark of gold - brighter than the others before it - appeared within his sight. In his mind he saw the little metallic box that Donna had found, and remembered the dust that had covered them both when he opened it.

Unexpectedly the Time Lord sneezed, and like a magic door opening, he remembered everything. Falling, while hearing Donna's frantic voice calling out to him. Pain - and a lot of it - then darkness when he'd apparently gone unconscious.

Another flash of gold, and he was unconscious again.

**O**o**O**

Donna groaned as she began awakening, her entire body sore and stiff. She wanted to keep her eyes closed and return to the peacefulness of unconsciousness, but something kept her mind from going blank. There was some unspecified thing that she had to do - needed to be awake for - and some indeterminate big event that had happened.

She opened her eyes.

Immediately she remembered bringing the Doctor back to the ship and taking care of his wounds as best she could. She needed to check on him. Who knew how long she'd just been lying around?

Sitting herself up a bit awkwardly, Donna finally was able to balance herself and keep her eyes open at the same time. She felt off, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was why the Time Lord wasn't where she'd left him on the gurney.

"Doctor?"

Donna hopped down carefully from the small bed, grunting with her actions. Her knees felt incredibly weak, but she managed to stay upright. If that scrawny little Time Lord had just up and left her, not letting her know he was all right - if he'd gone without so much as saying a word - she was going to punch him, but good!

Walking slowly around the examination couch she was sure she'd left him resting on, Donna gasped when she found the Doctor slumped against the cabinets on the floor. Her own pain forgotten, she was on her knees and beside him instantly.

"Doctor!" She yelled his name, her hands on his shoulders as she shook him roughly. "What're you doin' down here?"

As quickly as she was trying to wake him, Donna suddenly stopped to stare at him. How long had she been sleeping, anyway? All the wounds she'd cleansed on his face were gone. Healed. His skin looked as if it had never been marred.

Reaching beneath the blanket he was wrapped within, Donna found one of the bandages she'd placed over a deep cut near his shoulder. Tentatively, she pulled the tape and cloth away, revealing only a tiny little scratch.

"No bloody way!" she whispered, touching the mark as she leaned in closer.

So engrossed with the little injury she remembered clearly as close to needing stitches, Donna was caught off guard when the Doctor's eyes suddenly opened. She gasped, falling back on her rear in front of him.

"Hello!" he said enthusiastically, smiling at her.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	7. Enlightenment

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter six..._**

_"Doctor!" She yelled his name, her hands on his shoulders as she shook him roughly. "What're you doin' down here?"_

_As quickly as she was trying to wake him, Donna stopped to stared at him. How long had she been sleeping, anyway? All the wounds she'd cleansed on his face were gone. Healed. His skin looked as if it had never been marred._

_Reaching beneath the blanket he was wrapped within, Donna found one of the bandages she'd placed over a deep cut near his shoulder. Tentatively, she pulled the tape and cloth away, revealing only a tiny little scratch._

_"No bloody way!" she whispered, touching the mark as she leaned in closer._

_So engrossed with the little injury she remembered clearly as close to needing stitches, Donna was caught off guard when the Doctor's eyes suddenly opened. She gasped, falling back on her rear in front of him._

_"Hello!" he said enthusiastically, smiling at her._

**.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Enlightenment**

**.**

"Donna? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, course I am. You, you just ... surprised me a bit, that's all. How are you feelin'?"

"Oh, a little chilled, perhaps. I suppose it was necessary to have me starkers at some point?" he asked.

"Oi! I was tryin' to make you better, git!"

"Really? With what method?" His face was frowning, but his voice was definitely teasing. Finally he smiled, and Donna laughed nervously.

"You were hurt, too," he spoke softly, his fingertips brushing lightly against the bruise on the apple of her cheek.

"Yeah. But I'm all right." Donna took a deep breath and finally pulled back from the Doctor enough to look him over. "What about you? How'd you end up here, on the floor?"

"I'm not quite sure," he answered, then suddenly stood, startling Donna. He held out his hand to help her up. "Come on - let me take a look at you."

When Donna stood up she leaned heavily into the Time Lord.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Long day."

"Understandable," he answered knowingly. But when the Doctor was suddenly leaning into Donna, she was more than a little surprised.

"Doctor? What's wrong? Are you dizzy?" She didn't wait for him to answer, leading him over to the closest chair.

"I'm all right," he began, sitting down in the seat. "I just keep seeing these flashes. They're a little off-putting, actually."

"Flashes? What sort of flashes? Things that have happened? Things that are going to happen? What?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's gold. Sort of like a flash of yellow, all shimmery and sparkling," he answered distractedly, clearly thinking about what he'd just seen.

"Hmm. Like that gold dust in that box we found?"

"A bit, yes," he began, and Donna could imagine the wheels turning in his mind. "In fact, it's a lot like that, actually." Suddenly the Time Lord stood again, nearly knocking Donna over as he did. He grabbed hold of her shoulders just in time to stop her from losing her balance. "Oh yes! Yes! That's exactly what it's like! Donna Noble, you're brilliant!"

She eyed the Doctor warily, wondering how many seconds it would take before he passed out again.

"It's obvious that I must be having some sort of reaction to the dust! Come on, let's get you up on the table - I need to check you over," the Time Lord spoke enthusiastically as he lead Donna to the examination couch.

"Me? I'm not the one seein' flashes!" she protested, still sitting on the bed they stopped beside.

"No, but you were hurt, and I need to make sure you're all right, because I may very well need you later," he said ominously.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor went over to the counter where he'd seen his clothes piled upon and began pulling many items out from the pockets of his jacket, all the while looking over his shoulder at Donna now and then, making sure she stayed where she was. She was weak, and very pale, and he was worried about her. Gathering some tools to help mend her, he walked back toward his companion and began examining her.

"Wow, I must've been out a long time," Donna said as the Doctor used the dermal regenerator on her left hand.

"Hmm?" he began, glancing over his glasses at her for a second before returning his attention to her scratches. "Why do you say that?"

"Your injuries. I mean, you were hurt pretty badly. Yet you're walkin' around and talkin' and the cuts I cleaned up on you? They've healed already!"

"Oh, well, it doesn't take me very long at all. My body heals itself much faster than a mere humans - no offense."

"Shut up."

"No, really," he said, finishing up his work on her abrasions.

"That's impossible."

"Obviously not. Time Lord here, remember," he answered, placing her hand in her lap. "There. Good as new," he said, putting the tool on the trolley beside them. "Now then, where's that fanciful box you liked so much?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know where the box is? But I thought you wanted to keep it?" the Doctor questioned.

"I did, but I was a little preoccupied tryin' to get your broken and unconscious body back to the TARDIS," Donna snapped. "I wasn't thinkin' about _the box_."

She looked at him, waiting for a comment about multitasking or some other smart remark, but instead only found him staring blankly into space.

"Doctor!" She shook his shoulders as she yelled his name, and he blinked a couple of times before meeting her gaze. "Another flash?"

The Time Lord nodded. "Yes. I think I'd better go get dressed. We need to get back out there and find that container before this gets worse."

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	8. Golden Eyes

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter seven..._**

_"You don't know where the box is? But I thought you wanted to keep it?" the Doctor questioned._

_"I did, but I was a little preoccupied trying to get your broken and unconscious body back to the TARDIS," Donna snapped. "I wasn't thinkin' about the box."_

_She looked at him, waiting for a comment about multitasking or some other smart remark, but instead only found him staring blankly into space._

_"Doctor!" She shook his shoulders as she yelled his name, and he blinked a couple of times before meeting her gaze. "Another flash?"_

_The Time Lord nodded. "Yes. I think I'd better go get dressed. We need to get back out there and find that container before this gets worse."_

**_._**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Golden Eyes**

**.**

Donna and the Doctor went back outside into the grayness of Messesta Nine, intent on finding the little box with the golden dust inside.

During their trip toward the rock mountain, the Time Lord had several spells in which he stood suddenly still, seeing the golden light in his vision. Donna thought that the incidents seemed to intensify the closer they got to the artifact.

The box was exactly where they'd left it before scaling the mound of rocks, which wasn't surprising, seeing as they were apparently the only two people around. Still, their luck hadn't always brought them such quick results before, so it was understandable when Donna breathed a sigh of relief at finding it so quickly.

The Doctor held the object up in front of them, looking closely at every corner and every scratch, trying to find some sort of clue as to what it was to begin with. When he grasped the handle to open it again, however, his companion quickly stopped him with her hand over his.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Donna asked.

"We're not going to learn anything about it from the outside, obviously," he began, looking from her eyes to her hand, then back again, "other than to face the east when it's opened, of course. I'm hoping there will be something within it to tell us its origins. Perhaps what exactly it is, though that does sound a bit too easy, even to me."

"Maybe you could wait until we get it back to the ship, then," Donna suggested.

"What for?" the Doctor asked, sounding surprised.

"In case you pass out. It would save me havin' to drag you back to the TARDIS - again."

"Donna, I seriously doubt-" his words faltered at the look in her eyes. He saw nothing but her concern. "All right. Back to the ship it is."

**O**o**O**

They entered the TARDIS with quick strides, both curious and nervous. Donna watched as the Doctor set the metallic container on top of the central column. He looked at her then, a manic smile spreading across his face. "Ready?"

"No."

"No?"

"What if it hurts the TARDIS somehow like it's been messin' with you?" Donna asked.

"My ship is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She can withstand much more than you can possibly imagine. If the contents could cause her harm she'd purge them long before any damage could be done. So what do you say? Shall we open it?"

"You really are like a kid with a toy, you know that?" she lightly admonished.

"Oh Donna Noble, there are new and wonderful things to explore and discover every single day, if you allow yourself to enjoy them."

"Enjoyin' them is one thing, it's the stuff that kills you I tend to worry about," she retorted.

"Where's your sense of adventure? The thrill of discovery and all that? It's what makes you humans so fun to be around, after all," he smiled.

She gave the Doctor a very cynical look, with raised eyebrows for emphasis. He simply nodded.

"Right. Well, no time like the present." He turned the box slightly on the console, no doubt getting it set so that it would face toward the east.

"How's that work, anyway?" Donna interrupted just as he was about to open it.

"What's that?"

"I mean, if we were say, in the vortex - in space - how would you make it face the east?"

"Perhaps it isn't meant to be opened in outer space," the Doctor spoke, then shook his head. "Or perhaps it's something to encourage anyone who happens upon it to open it, and needs no directional orientation at all. Like a lure."

Still, the Doctor adjusted the box precisely until it faced perfectly east. "Can't be too careful," he stated at the sigh he heard Donna expel.

The Time Lord gently grasped the golden clasp which held the container closed and lifted it until the top lay flat, parallel to the bottom. There was no poof of golden dust this time.

The Doctor and Donna stared at the box, waiting for something to happen. Both looked at one another before gazing at the shiny metal container again.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," he quipped, giving a dour look to his traveling companion.

"Oh!" Donna exclaimed, grabbing the Time Lord's arm and yanking him away from the console.

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking between Donna, her hand on his arm, and the box quickly. "What?"

"There was just a tiny little stream of golden glittery stuff comin' out of it a second ago. It looked like it was headin' straight for you!"

"Hmm," he hummed, looking all around him. "Don't see anything now. Must've been a bit of residual dust left inside it. Perhaps it's supposed to blow it out each time it opens, sort of like a Jack-in-the-box. Or maybe -"

"Doctor?" she interrupted.

"Yes?"

Donna leaned in to look at him more closely. "Your eyes!"

"What about them?"

"They're all sparkly and gold!"

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	9. See the Light

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter eight..._**

_"Doctor?" she interrupted._

_"Yes?"_

_Donna leaned in to look at him more closely. "Your eyes!"_

_"What about them?"_

_"They're all sparkly and gold!"_

**.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**See the Light**

**.**

The Time Lord grabbed Donna's face within his hands, studying her eyes closely for 2.6 seconds. "Your eyes look fine," he noted.

"I said _your_ eyes - not _mine_!" she exclaimed, voicing her worry.

"They don't feel any different," the Doctor stated as he released her, his fingertips gently probing his eyelids for a moment before he looked at her once more. "Are you hallucinating?"

"Oi! Why don't you look in a mirror," Donna practically growled.

The Doctor swung himself around his companion and moved to the other side of the console. Pulling out an attached magnifying mirror from somewhere she couldn't spot, he stretched the gooseneck until he could see his reflection. He looked at himself very closely.

"Donna, I don't see anything wrong, aside from a few stray hairs," he stated, then began combing his scalp with his fingers. She grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her.

"Still there!"

The Time Lord looked at Donna quizzically for a moment. "Perhaps this is another discrepancy."

"What?"

The Doctor grabbed her hand as he picked up the box, then pulled Donna toward the corridor.

"Where're we goin'?"

"Laboratory, of course," he told her, stepping quickly down the corridor. Donna followed him, shaking her head as she went.

**O**o**O**

By the time they were within the lab, the Doctor's eyes had changed from sparkling gold back to warm brown, much to Donna's relief.

"That's a good thing, right? Your eyes bein' normal again."

"Perhaps. _If_ you're seeing things correctly."

"I _see_ just fine," Donna spoke, instantly defensive.

"_Turn to the east_," he said calmly, "that's what you read from the inscription on this box."

"Yeah, 'course. You read it, too."

"No, Donna, I read _This side down_. It seems the TARDIS provided different translations for each of us."

"No. That can't be. You read the same words as me - otherwise why'd you turn it toward the east?"

"In case _I_ was the one seeing things," he smiled.

"Oi, I'm confused," Donna spoke with exasperation.

"Yes, well, I doubt there's any significance with directionality to begin with. It could be just your human mind's way of interpreting the mysterious inscription, or the TARDIS isn't feeling well, and her translators are faltering. Either way, something's off. "

Donna frowned, worried about the ship now as well as the Doctor. "Where'd all that sparkly stuff go?"

"I believe it's been absorbed into my bloodstream."　

"Yeah? And _what_ is 'it'?"　

"I have an idea," he began, twisting the microscope until it faced down inside the metallic cube. He then reached into one of the nearby drawers, pulling out a little glass bottle of green liquid and an eye dropper. Once he filled the dropper halfway with the mysterious liquid, he spoke.　

"Lights low."　

Donna was a bit uneasy as the entire room dimmed but she said nothing, watching what the Doctor did next as he placed six little drops of the mystery green stuff randomly inside the box. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out what she believed to be was a pair of 3-D glasses and donned them, looked through the optical instrument.　

"Aha!" The Time Lord suddenly shouted, causing his companion to jump.

"What?"

"Have a look for yourself," he practically beamed, removing the cardboard glasses and placing them on her face.

Donna leaned in and looked through the lens. It was very pretty. There were tiny little sparks of various shades of gold flickering all around the interior of the small container, along with a few other sparkles of different colors.　

"It's very pretty," she began, looking back at him. "But what's it mean?"　

"You'll see. Keep the glasses on for a moment," he told her, then spoke again. "Lights up."　

Once the room was bright again, he made sure she was facing him. "Now tell me, what do you see?"

Donna stared at him for only a moment before her jaw went slack. "Oh my God - it's - you - it's all over you!" she said, clearly worried for him.

"Yes!" he beamed proudly. "Now look at your hands," he instructed.

Expecting Donna to be as excited as he was upon his discovery, the Doctor was quite surprised at the sudden horror that crossed her face, and even more so when she began frantically scratching at her wrists and hands.　

"Get it off of me!" she screamed.　

"Donna," he called her calmly at first. "Donna!" He spoke again more firmly, grabbing hold of her arms. "It's all right! It's all right," he soothed, then removed the 3-D glasses from her face. "It's perfectly normal."

"_That_ is _not_ normal," she exclaimed, a shiver running through her.

"But it is. It's called artron, and it's energy that comes from traveling in the Vortex."

"I don't understand. You never told me -"

"Oh, it's perfectly safe - in fact, it even helps the human immune system by enhancing antibodies and fighting off certain diseases."

Donna shook her head. "So, what you're sayin' is that the box has been travelin' through the Vortex, like us?"

"Perhaps, but this - oh this is magnificent stuff here! It's very rare artron - not like the artron the TARDIS gives off to us all, no. This is like, like ... the purest, never touched and never contaminated before artron," the Time Lord explained excitedly.

"You mean its like, oh, I don't know, baby artron?" Donna asked.

"Exactly!"

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	10. Be Free

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Previously, in chapter nine...**

_Donna shook her head. "So, what you're sayin' is that the box has been travelin' through the Vortex, like us?"_

_"Perhaps, but this - oh this is magnificent stuff here! It's very rare artron - not like the artron the TARDIS gives off to us all, no. This is like, like ... the purest, never touched and never contaminated before artron," the Time Lord explained excitedly._

_"You mean its like, oh, I don't know, baby artron?" Donna asked._

_"Exactly!"_

**.**

**Chapter Ten:  
Be Free**

**.**

"What do we do about the artron?" Donna asked worriedly. "And why'd that stuff go runnin' to you instead of both of us? Are you sure it's harmless?"

"Yes, I'm sure - well, almost. As to why it went to me and bypassed you, well, perhaps that was because I have so much more artron in me than you do, what with all my travels over so many years. I'm thinking it was drawn to it ..." The Doctor's words tapered off as he clearly began pondering things. "Oh! Donna Noble - you're brilliant! Of course!" He slapped his forehead.

"Of course? Of course _what_?" Donna asked impatiently.

"They are _just _like newborns! Pure and untouched and - yes! I'm sure of it now! They were drawn to me because of the older artron in my body - like getting called home by their parents," he smiled. "If I can purge some of it from me and transfer it into the TARDIS, everyone will be happy - I'll have a normal amount within me instead of all this excess, and the ship will have fresh new artron to help her along."

The Time Lord ran to the console room enthusiastically, his loyal companion close behind.

"Doctor! Are you sure purgin' it into the ship will help the TARDIS and not hurt her?" she asked, grabbing his sleeve to stop him from proceeding.

"Oh, it's going to help her. The Artron will live on rather than eventually dying on Messester Nine in a few hundred or so years, and integrating with the ship will bring new life into her, as well as introduce the young artron to more mature particles. That which comes out of me - since it's already integrated with them - will undoubtedly make them more comfortable."

"Yeah? How're you going do that? And what's that going to do to you?" Donna asked worriedly.

"I have my ways," he stated a bit mysteriously, addressing the first question as they entered the console room. "And it should do nothing to me when I do this," he stated confidently, answering her second. "At least I hope not."

Immediately the Doctor began pressing a few buttons and pushing some knobs around the time rotor, his movements quick and precise. When he was done he turned to Donna, grinning manically.

"Here," he said, handing her the 3-D glasses. "This should be quite the show."

The Time Lord took the mallet as soon as Donna put the glasses on and began hitting the console strategically. Her jaw dropped as she watched the time rotor go up only halfway and stop. It then seemed to open from the middle. To Donna, it was as if time was simply standing still, and maybe it was.

The Doctor lifted his arms until they were stretched out beside him then closed his eyes, obviously concentrating. Suddenly little streams of golden glitter seemed to come from his hands, sparkling with other colors as they swirled above him. Then the unbroken flows merged into one above his head.

Donna gasped as the colorful dust flew around the rotor, circling it gracefully. The lights of the TARDIS dimmed, and suddenly the pretty dust was sucked inside and the rotor slammed shut.

When the lights came back up to normal again, the Time Lord collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Donna ripped the cardboard glasses from her face as she bent down beside him.

"Doctor!"

**O**o**O**

Taking the Time Lord to the Infirmary again had seemed useless in Donna's mind. It wasn't as if she could use anything in there to help him, and the room was cold and impersonal, like the few visits she'd made to the hospital in her lifetime. She'd never felt comfortable then, and imagined the Doctor wouldn't, either.

Donna had brought him to her room, instead. It was cozy and the bed was soft, which she felt he'd need after her inelegant way of getting him there to begin with. There were plenty of blankets and pillows, and hopefully he wouldn't notice any pain from the bruises she might've caused when she dragged him down the corridor for the second time that day.

Settling the Doctor atop the mattress had nearly worn Donna out. He was definitely a lot heavier than he looked; she could attest to that with confidence after pulling his dead weight all over the place. Once she'd gotten him positioned and looking comfortable, she admitted to herself that she was tired. Wearily, Donna covered him with a duvet.

Allowing herself to sit in the chair opposite the bed against the far wall, Donna began realizing how long she'd been awake and how much she'd been through. It had only been about twelve hours since she'd gotten up from that very bed she now sat across from, but those had been twelve very _long_ hours. It was enough to wear a body down to a frazzle.

Yes, it had been a long day, and Donna Noble was knackered. Without another thought, sleep took over, and her eyes closed of their own volition.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor awoke to an unfamiliar setting and sat up quickly to get his bearings. Looking around, he realized that this was Donna's room, and wondered briefly how he'd ended up here. But then the memories began flooding his mind, and he recalled everything, explaining the tingly sensation in his extremities as well. The new artron had been completely integrated with his, then most was purged from his system, just as he'd hoped to do.

He placed his hand on the wall behind him and closed his eyes in concentration. Yes, all had gone as planned, and his ship was quite happy with the new particles. In fact, the TARDIS seemed more balanced and less sluggish to him. This discovery had been great for her well being. Perhaps that's why they'd landed on Messesta Nine to begin with...

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	11. To A Tee

**Doctoring the Doctor**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter ten..._**

_The Doctor awoke to an unfamiliar setting and sat up quickly to get his bearings. Looking around, he realized that this was Donna's room, and wondered briefly how he'd ended up here. But then the memories began flooding his mind, and he recalled everything, explaining the tingly sensation in his extremities as well. The new artron had been completely integrated with his, then some was purged from his system, just as he'd hoped to do._

_He placed his hand on the wall behind him and closed his eyes in concentration. Yes, all had gone as planned and his ship was quite happy with the new particles. In fact, the TARDIS seemed more balanced and less sluggish to him. This discovery had been great for her well being. Perhaps that's why they'd landed on Messesta Nine to begin with..._

**_._**

**Chapter Eleven:  
To A Tee**

**.**

**.**

The Time Lord looked around the room as he stretched, his eyes landing on his companion. He realized she'd somehow brought him here and the action, along with their very long day, had no doubt exhausted her. She sat slumped in the chair across from the bed, sleeping soundly, and looking very uncomfortable.

Rising quietly from the bed, the Doctor walked toward his companion then knelt down beside her. "Donna," he spoke gently, his hand covering hers. She didn't stir.

He touched his fingertips to her temples and brought her to a light, trance-like state, then urged her to get up and walk to the bed. Tucking her in as she arranged herself into a cozy position, the Doctor then took her spot in the chair, watching Donna sleep.

**O**o**O**

Donna awoke with a groan. It felt as if every muscle in her body had been abused and she didn't know why. She was in her room, in her very comfy bed, and ... And ...

"Doctor?" She blinked several times as his blurry image appeared above her. Finally he came into focus.

"Yes. You know, I'm supposed to be the Doctor here, not you," he began, sitting down beside her. "But it looks like you've been the one taking care of me."

"What are you on about?" she asked, rubbing her forehead, hoping to alleviate the minor ache she felt.

"Don't you remember Messesta Nine?"

Donna looked around thoughtfully for a moment before meeting the Time Lord's eyes again. "Wow, you mean - all that stuff - it wasn't a dream?"

"It was real. And it seems I owe you my gratitude."

"Yeah, well, even doctors need doctorin' now and then."

"Good thing I've got you around then, isn't it?"

"You've got that right. I often wonder what you'd do without me," she half-joked as she sat up. Once she was sitting, however, she groaned again.

"Are you in pain?"

"More like rigor mortis."

"Hmm. Well, as far as I know, you didn't die, but muscle stiffness isn't out of the question, considering all that walking and carrying me twice in one day. Not to mention the fall you took down the rock mountain."

"I don't know. I think I just slept too long."

"Actually I don't think you've slept nearly enough. I'll make a deal with you, though. Let me check you over in the Infirmary, repair any damage, then I'll fix us a bit of comfort food. After we eat you can sleep as long as you'd like."

"What about you?" Donna asked. "How are you feelin' now? Oh! What about the ship? Is the TARDIS all right?" Suddenly she wasn't so groggy any more, worry awakening her.

"We're both fine." At her inquiring look he added one more word. "Honestly."

"Good. Because I'm feelin' a bit hungry, and if I'm not mistaken, I think you just offered to cook."

**O**o**O**

Donna Noble was stuffed. The Doctor, true to his word, had fixed a lovely meal of bangers and mash, which they'd enjoyed heartily, finding themselves both quite ravenous.

Cleaning the dishes, she turned toward him as she dried the last plate. "Isn't it a bit odd?" Donna asked.

The Time Lord set his tea cup down on the table before meeting her eyes. "What's that?"

"Well, I was just thinkin'. We were headin' to Earth, and ended up on that deserted planet. And then when we get there, the only thing we find is somethin' to help the TARDIS. Don't you find it a bit weird that we would stumble upon the one thing that could give her a little boost?"

"Not at all, actually. In fact, I've thought about that myself, and I have a theory. I believe she took us there instead of Earth because she needed the young artron."

"So, she was ill?"

"Perhaps. Or she knew she was going to be ill. That's the beauty of knowing all of time and space like she does. I wouldn't be surprised if one of my own people put it there ages ago. Since Artron is very hard to come by, they may very well have left it there in case of an emergency, or an impending one."

"Impressive."

"Yep. But so are you, Donna Noble."

"_Me?_ What for?"

"You saved me twice in one day. Now _that's_ impressive," he smiled.

"Impressive enough to go see my folks?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Definitely. As soon as you've had some rest, all right?"

Donna nodded. "Deal. Thanks."

"No Donna. Thank you."

He took one final sip of tea, thinking how true her words had been when she'd told him, long ago, that he needed someone. He really did, and she fit the bill to a tee.

**OoO**

**_The end._**

**OoO**

**.**


End file.
